Pride (2)
Pride (2) is the fifth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 15, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 17, 2003 on The N. The episode was directed by Phil Earnshaw and shares its title with the song by U2. Summary Ever since Marco secretly came out to Spinner, he can't handle the fact that Marco's gay, so Marco wonders whether he should keep it a secret from everyone else until a horrible night shows him who his real friends are. Meanwhile, Snake's been getting sicker, and what he thought was just a cold suddenly seems much more ominous. Main Plot Spinner still can't handle the fact that'' Marco is a gay, so Marco wonders whether he should keep it a secret from everyone else or if they will be different. But on the way to Dylan's hockey game, he gets bashed by a group of homophobic guys. They then break his phone preventing him from calling anybody. Jimmy realizes something is wrong when Marco hasn't shown up yet or picked up his cell phone. While Marco is being gay bashed. Jimmy starts worrying and searches for Marco. He finds him with a cop and tells her that he is a friend. He then explains the situation to the cop. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Snake's been getting sicker, and what he thought was just a cold, turns out to be leukemia. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song ''"Pride" ''by U2. *The N edited out almost every use of the word "Fag" in the American version of this episode. Also, The N edited what Spinner wrote on the wall in the bathroom "Marco is a fag." to "Marco is gay." in the American version of this episode. Lastly, The N also cut some footage of Marco getting beat up in the park in the American version of this episode. *This is the most edited episode of ''Degrassi on the television channel The N. *Craig tells Marco and Ellie that Spinner is planning a surprise party for Paige's 16th birthday, which would later be depicted in Should I Stay or Should I Go?. *According to the season 3 DVD commentary, In the scene at The Dot, the girl next to Ellie was a friend Ellie was meeting but CTV decided to cut it. |-| Gallery= 3-4-1.jpg 3-4-2.jpg pride2.1.jpg pride2.2.jpg pride2.3.jpg pride2.4.jpg pride2.5.jpg pride2.6.jpg pride2.7.jpg pride2.8.jpg pride2.9.jpg pride2.10.jpg pride2.11.jpg pride2.12.jpg pride2.13.jpg pride2.14.jpg pride2.15.jpg File:305 004.jpg File:Normal 1088 1.jpg File:Normal 1294 1.jpg File:Normal 1295 1.jpg File:Normal 1296 1.jpg File:Normal 1297 1.jpg Pride (2).jpg 45-brucas59 (1).jpg 47-brucas59 (1).jpg 19-brucas59 (2).jpg 20-brucas59 (2).jpg 50-brucas59 (1).jpg 24-brucas59 (1).jpg 25-brucas59 (1).jpg pride0103.jpg pride0105.jpg pride0106.jpg pride0108.jpg pride0111.jpg 12-brucas59 (1).jpg 90-brucas59 (2).jpg 98-brucas59 (1).jpg 106-brucas59 (3).jpg 136-brucas59 (2).jpg 137-brucas59 (1).jpg 155-brucas59 (4).jpg 155-brucas59 (5).jpg 159-brucas59 (2).jpg 160-brucas59.jpg 173-brucas59 (3).jpg 174-brucas59 (1).jpg 175-brucas59 (1).jpg 185-brucas59.jpg 186-brucas59.jpg 264-brucas59 (1).jpg 278-brucas59 (2).jpg 283-brucas59 (1).jpg 284-brucas59 (2).jpg 285-brucas59 (1).jpg Pride0122.jpg 1-brucas59 (2).jpg 6-brucas59 (2).jpg Marlie.jpg pride0120.jpg pride0121.jpg pride0123.jpg pride0124.jpg pride0126.jpg pride0129.jpg pride0130.jpg pride0131.jpg pride0125.jpg pride0134.jpg pride0136.jpg pride0137.jpg pride0138.jpg pride0147.jpg pride0150.jpg pride0151.jpg pride0162.jpg pride0165.jpg pride0166.jpg pride0097.jpg pride0101.jpg pride0118.jpg pride0119.jpg Tumblr l7l0y0gu8K1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi30450246.jpg s_degrassi30450248.jpg s_degrassi30450309.jpg s_degrassi30450340.jpg Tumblr_l7l15eJ0BI1qc1tpr_(1).jpg s_degrassi30450365.jpg s_degrassi30450366.jpg s_degrassi30450367.jpg s_degrassi30450370.jpg s_degrassi30450392.jpg S degrassi30450368.jpg Tumblr l7l0maMfMn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l0l3Ucz61qc1tpr.jpg 44-brucas59 (1).jpg 45-brucas59 (2).jpg 46-brucas59 (1).jpg Pride0107.jpg Tumblr l7l0rdJDMY1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Veronica Hurnik as Police officer *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Kim Roberts as Mrs. Smith *George Stanchev as Tough guy *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= :Spinner: (in an alley with Marco after Marco leaves after a date with Hazel) What are you doing? :Marco: Leave me alone, Spin. :Spinner: You just walked out on your day with Hazel! :Marco: I mean it, Spin! Please back off! :Spinner: What's going on! (pushes Marco against a wall) Why did you... :Marco: Why don't you understand! (pushes Spinner away) :Spinner: Why?! That you're a psycho?! You just walked out on a date with one of Degrassi's coolest girls for your mom's pasta sauce?! It doesn't make sense! (pulls Marco away) :Marco: Yes it does! :Spinner: Oh yeah? Well, stop crying and explain it to me because obviously I'm a moron and don't get it! :Marco: It's because Spin! :Spinner: Because what? :Marco: It's because I'm gay! :Emma: Snake, you have cancer and you're always joking around or shaving your head like nothing's wrong! :Snake: Because I have to be like this, Emma if I'm gonna beat it! :Emma: Are you?! :Snake: Yes. I promise you, Spike and Baby Jack. Yes, I'm going to beat it. |-| Featured Music= *''"Can't Be Love"'' by Meeka *''"Modern Love"'' by The Premiums *''"So Easy"'' by Chris Tait |-| Links= *Watch Pride (2) on YouTube *Watch Pride (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:LGBT